custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Onepu
Wormsy Witam, też lubię Wormsy. -Disholahk 12:04, 14 maj 2009 (UTC) Onepu: Jaka jest Twoja ulubiona część Worms, Disholahk? 4-ka (mam 4kę, Fortsy, 3D, World Party i niedziałający Armageddon) -Disholahk 11:10, 27 maj 2009 (UTC) Też lubię Wormsy,miałem te same co Disholahk (oprócz Forts) i 2 :( Ale u kumpli mogę sobie pograć :D - Lord Dawgra Chance to dine in hell! Wormsy też lubię,zwłaszcza 4-kę którą mam i Forts,które też mam(jeszcze lubie 3D które miałem pożyczone od kolegi)-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 12:44, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) The Neverhood Chronicles Onepu: gram też w grę The Neverhood Chronicles, zna ją ktoś opróćz mnie ;)? Ja. Warox 09:02, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Neverhood? UWIELBIAM GO!! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 09:04, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Onepu: Disholahk i Warox, to w takim razie może pomożecie mi z moją nową wikią o Neverhoodzie ;). Link dam jeśli się zgodzicie. Bym chciał, ale nie mogę. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 18:53, lut 3, 2010 (UTC) Onepu: Dlaczego nie możesz? Muszę zająć sie swoją wikii o Star Wars, Sorry. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 19:02, lut 3, 2010 (UTC) Wonty(wąty?) i uwagi Wiesz że mozesz dostać Banana za Multikonto. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 18:08, lut 3, 2010 (UTC) Onepu: To trudno... Mi jakoś bardzo nie zależy. A to drugie konto jest do wchodzenia na wikie nie o Bionicle, bo na koncie "Onepu" trochę mi wstyd ;). Onepu: A w regulaminie, zarówno tym wiki, jak i Bio-Masters nic o tym nie znalazłem. Inne Onepu: Czy robić artykuł o Rahi, który jest ostatnim moim MOCkiem w życiu(a jednocześnie jedynym, którego zdjęcia zamieściłem w internecie), czy nie zaśmiecać wiki? Onepu: A tak poza tym, to dlaczego obraz tygodnia, FF tygodnia itp. są już takie same od miesięcy? :P Kośka - Jak Onepu chce ich zmiany, to byłoby bardzo mile widziane, gdyby Onepu zebrał propozycje i urządził głosowanie. Mrówa nie żartuje. Onepu: Ooo... Kośka, dawno się nie widzieliśmy :D. I bardzo chętnie urządzę głosowanie, bo te "X tygodnia" wyglądają już dość głupio... I czy odpowie mi ktoś na poprzednie pytanie? Tak, a czemu to twój ostatni ? "Ostatni MOC" przmi smutno :( . http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 12:37, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Onepu: Dlatego, że po zbudowaniu go pudło ze wszystkimi częściami Bionicle zostało wyniesione do piwnicy, a już raczej nigdy go stamtąd nie przyniosę. Ewentualnie tylko wtedy, gdy będę chciał je posprzedawać. Onepu: Już napisałem artykuł, ale nie wiem, czy jest wystarczający dobry, by go tu dać... Kośka - Mrówa mówi, żebyś dał. Onepu: Już daję, tylko jedno pytanie, "limit stworzeń biomechanicznych to 16każdy parametr" 16 w sumie(np. Siła=4, Zręczność=5, Odporność=3, Moc=0, Intelekt=4), czy 16 na każdy(np. Siła=14, Zręczność=16, Odporność=16, Moc=16, Intelekt=16)? Onepu: Jakby co, to patrzyłem na to, jakie parametry wpisują inni, ale nie jestem zbyt ufny, a oni niekoniecznie muszą przestrzegać regulaminu. Wolę się zapytać. Kośka - Mrówa mówi, że źle policzyłeś, bo w sumie wyszło ci 26. Ale i tak to jest "16 każdy parametr", czyli np. Siła=14, Zręczność=12 itd... Onepu: Nie policzyłem źle, tylko 4 i 14 niechcący zamieniłem miejscami, a to jest pewna różnica ;). Już to poprawiłem... Onepu: Już jest http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Nakahi, jakby co, to ostrzegałem, że będzie beznadziejny, czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność. A, i to będzie raczej mój ostatni artykuł, bo Bionicle już prawie w ogóle nie lubię, więc nie widzę sensu ich pisania. Kośka - Mrówa potwierdza, że nadchodzi nieunikniona Apokalipsa świata Bionicle. A liczba bestii to 673. Onepu: Eee... O co Ci chodzi? Kośka - Domyśl się, Mrówa wie, że mówi zagadkami, ale o to właśnie chodzi. :D